Lyrics of the Heart Avatar Edition
by Itherion
Summary: I get into the characters heads.
1. You've gotta break through

Avatar the Last Airbender: Lyrics of the Heart

--

(Break Through - Gravitation)

--

That man, he is very kind.

Though he is very sad at times.

The boy knows why but he won't tell.

I have a feeling why he is sad. For I can

feel a spirit protecting them both.

--


	2. You've got a glaring dream

Avatar the Last Airbender: Lyrics of the Heart

--

(Glaring Dream - Gravitation)

--

So, I never wnated to see you cry.

I tried to help you. But I was turned away.

Going one way, we never know where we're going

until it happens.

If we make mistakes, we'll learn from them.

And better ourselves for the future.

If we choose the wrong path, we just need to back up

and take the right path.

--


	3. Initial U

Avatar the Last Airbender: Lyrics of the Heart

--

(Initial U - Sailor Moon -Megumi Ogata?-)

--

Keep using your magic to make people happy.

An eternity with you is what I want.

Just listen to the voice of the planet.

Feel the life, feel the breeze, feel the heat.

It's a secret that I love you.

So, I'll keep my true feelings about you in the dark.

--


	4. You're my knight of midnight

Avatar the Last Airbender: Lyrics of the Heart

--

(Knight of Midnight - Genzomaden Saiyuki)

--

The Blue Spirit, the counterpart and partner of the

Painted Lady.

Seperated for a hundred years. To reunite during

strife and war.

Hiding themselves in the dark, saving people.

Protecting each other throughout eternity in

each of their reincarnations.

ALways together, always fighting the dark and evil

for the sake of the world and peace.

--


	5. Use your Light Blade

Avatar the Last Airbender: Lyrics of the Heart

--

(LightSaber - ?)

--

The fight was hard, and then she tried to kill you.

I almost didn't get there in time.

Protecting you made me happy, I wish that I could

have gotten up to help you.

But you did damn well on your own.

What you did was pretty clever.

You healed me in more ways than one.

--


	6. The Life of a Drifter

Avatar the Last Airbender: Lyrics of the Heart

--

(The Life of a Drifter - ?) - might not be actual title?

--

He thinks that he is fighting alone.

He thinks that he's on his own.

We're holding out for the end. And we're with him 'til the end.

We need to win this fight

For, it may be the final fight.

--

Meh. I still have eight left to type up. But, I'm so sleepy.

I'm going swimming maybe. Might go see a Buster Keaton

film at the Palace tomorrow. 80th anniversary. It's .50 for the movie.

and .25 for popcorn. the price when the place opened originally.

If you're ever in Ohio. I suggest you go to the Palace Theatre in Marion.

It's just so pretty in there. My favorite place for movies and it's cheaper than the normal theater,


	7. Keep your spirit going on

Avatar the Last Airbender: Lyrics of the Heart

--

(My Spirit Will Go On - Dragon Force)

--

My darling's face was stolen by the face stealer.

I felt lost. But I found my way through the sadness.

For, her soul wasn't stolen. As life comes to a circle,

lives return.

My Great Grandchildren were the best. Even though they

lost their ways. Azula, she is the most lost. I don't even

know if she can be saved. While all that Zuko needs is a

push in the right direction. For, he regrets everything.

He's a very kind person while a little rough around the

edges. He makes me proud. His Mother did well with

him. I wish that his scars would heal. But he needs to have

a person who knows him better than he knows himself.

What? The ones on his face?

No Aang, the scars deep, deep down inside of him.

It takes time to heal both kinds of scars.

I promise that I'll help heal them.

--


	8. Natural Born Killaz

Avatar the Last Airbender: Lyrics of the Heart

--

(Natural Born Killaz - Dr. Dre & Ice Cube)

--

Looking in the mirror, I am sad at what I see.

I am a traitor.

I had hurt everyone that I care about.

I hate what I've become.

He tells me not to hate myself.

But I can't forget what I've done.

I can't forgive myself even though they all have.

Even after the war has finished, I still can't forget.

But I've learned to forgive.

I wish to have another adventure with them, my friends.

--

This one was a bit hard to type up. I had to change some of

the wording in parts. Obviously Zuko-centric.


	9. Red Roses For You

Avatar the Last Airbender: Lyrics of the Heart

--

(Roses are Red - Aqua)

--

I've liked you since I met you.

But now, I've fallen in love.

I doubt that you love me in the same kind of way that I

love you.

But I'll keep trying for your affection.

--


	10. Syunikiss

Avatar the Last Airbender: Lyrics of the Heart

--

(Syunikiss - Malice Mizer)

--

We never should have tried to take the Earth Kingdom

back then.

If it all never happened, you'd probably still be here

with us.

My little boy, my little soldier.

Always so happy. Always so kind.

Even though you used to prank our dear Auntie Ursa

and Zuko, you were and still are so dear to me.

Little Zuko will never take your place as you are yourself.

But he is like a son to me. So think of him as a

little brother like you always did.

--


	11. The Game That I Love To Play With You

Avatar the Last Airbender: Lyrics of the Heart

--

(The Game - Disturbed)

--

"Darling, you can't trust me completely."

I betrayed everyone, I felt like trash.

Were they all right? Was she okay?

- - -

Trust me.

I can't trust you just yet. Please understand.

After all you've done.

I understand. Just don't push yourself or you'll get

sick again.

Yes.

--


	12. Zettai Unmei

Avatar the Last Airbender: Lyrics of the Heart

--

(Zettai Unmei - ?)

--

Kick, punch lest the darkness consume us.

We'll fight to the death for the future.

Kick, punch a hole to the future.

And make a bright, hopeful future.

Full of happiness, sadness and sorrow.

But that's how life is.

--


	13. Intermission: Gay Eskimo

Avatar the Last Airbender: Lyrics of the Heart

--

INTERLUDE (Gay Eskimo - Corky and the Juice Pigs)

--

As children, we used to play, we used to fight.

For a while you and I were in love.

But we drifted away after you became the Avatar.

I still love you. When we ran naked through the

castle town stark naked, I was happy.

When we pranked everyone, it was funny.

Damnit, I still love you Roku, you idiot.

--

Not funny enough for the interlude.

I might possibly have more written soon. (I just typed

all fourteen of these up. Still sleepy.

If you're ever in Ohio, go to the Palace Theatre in Marion.

It's so pretty inside. And it's the chapest palce for movies.

(4 when they have a movie playing which is sometimes a few

times a month) The ceiling looks like the night sky complete

with stars. And the rest of the interior looks like a erm. . . castle?

I'm going tomorrow night maybe to see a Buster Keaton film for .50

(80th anniversary. they usually have new movies showing.) and

on Sunday, they're doing Vaudeville acts and stuff. But I also want

to see the fuggin' fireworks at the park with the pool.

If anyone's in Delaware, Ohio for flea market We're probably setting

up there. I'm gonna have some videos, games books and manga.

Shinomori Kyo


End file.
